Out of the mouths of babes
by candy-belle
Summary: When Alanna interrupts a private moment between the mates, Alex decides to get a rather interesting revenge. AU slash fic set in my werewolf verse featuring Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. Warnings for bad language


**Title:** Out of the mouths of babes  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Alanna interrupts a private moment between the mates, Alex decides to get a rather interesting revenge  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and Alanna  
><strong>Warning:<strong> au (set in my werewolf verse), smut, flirting, hurt/comfort and some very naughty language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people from wrestling worlds of TNA and WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is a christmas present fic for the wonderful darkangel_0410. Its a little early but I promised she could "open" it on Christmas Eve so here you go hun your fic as promised. She wanted wolfy gun smut, ths isn't as smutty as Id hoped but I think you'#ll still enjoy it...I hope! As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Fuck!"

Chris grimaced as pain shot through his injured leg. Despite being several weeks old the injury still had the ability to hurt like hell at even the tiniest movement. Griping the railing he tried to steady himself, cursing violently under his breath when he wobbled again, pain shooting up the injured leg.

"What the hell are you doing out here alone?"

He didn't bother looking round. He knew who was yelling at him without even looking. He could sense his mate's annoyance and if he was honest the main reason he didn't turn around was because he couldn't face seeing the look of concerned anger in Alex's eyes. It was a look that was becoming all too familiar in his normally self-absorbed mate and knowing he was the cause of Alex's current discomfort ripped at Chris's heart.

"Trying not to fall over, what the fuck does it look like?" he snapped back forcing his unwilling body to obey him and move.

"Hey don't get pissy with me," replied Alex closing the space between them, his hand ghosting down Chris's back until it came to rest on the small of his back, "It's not my fault you're a friggin' cripple at the moment."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" hissed Chris, his head shooting up as he glared at his mate, anger blazing across his face. Turning around sharply he winced at the pain that shot through his body but chose to ignore it as he got into Alex's space, demanding, "Take that back."

"Make me," challenged Alex a wicked smirk splitting his face.

"Don't think I can't whip your arse if I wanted…"

"Prove it," hissed Alex bumping Chris with his chest his eyes dancing with mischievous delight at his mate's anger, "Show me you can still beat my arse. Ever since we got back you've been a shadow of your self."

Chris let go of the railing and shoved Alex hard in the chest. Not that it was much of a shove he was too off balance to use even half of his usual strength. Alex simply took a half step back before coming right back at him, forcing him against the railing and getting so far into his space Chris could feel each and every minuet movement. Staring into his mate's annoyingly sparkling eyes Chris gave a low snarl then without thinking he reached down and dragged his resisting wolf to the surface. He didn't give it a second thought, all his instincts were howling at him to lash out and retaliate at the obvious challenge Alex was presenting him. But the moment his wolf hit the surface Chris realised why shifting when recovering from such a lingering human injured was a bad idea. He gave an ear splitting howl of pain as he shifted, his injured leg failing under the weight of his body. Crashing to the floor he lay whimpering in pain, his wolf reacting badly to the too human injury.

Instantly Alex was beside him, franticly stroking the soft blonde fur as he tried to soothe his whimpering mate.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." hissed Alex desperately. He stroked his mate's muzzle, his fingers lingering on the softest fur, "I'm sorry, shit I didn't mean to make you that mad."

The blonde wolf looked up at him and gave a pained whimper. It was a sound that Alex hated to hear his normally strong mate give. Bending down and not caring who saw him, he rubbed his face against the blonde fur, whispering, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you fired up, not to hurt you any more."

Chris gave a low annoyed bark then lifted his head and licked Alex's cheek, huffing in delight as Alex recoiled, his mate pushing his muzzle away with a fond chuckle snapping, "Watch it, doggy breath."

Chris lapped at his hand, his eyes darkening visibly as he stared up at Alex, secretly entreating him to make things better. Alex stroked the blonde fur, his own wolf chaffing to be released. It had been ages since they had shared any real time together. Loosening his belt and stripping his shirt off he shifted.

As he shook his clothes off, he snuggled up to his whimpering mate, worming his way under Chris's front paws until he lay under his mate. For a moment neither of them moved then, with a pained whimper, the blonde wolf edged closer. Gently he nuzzled his head against the white steak that stood out against the rest of Alex's black fur. Alex gave a low rumble of delight as he felt his mate move closer; there was nothing more intimate than laying together in their lupine forms, a tangle of paws and tails. Closing his eyes the blonde wolf let out a slow huff, the feeling of his mate's heartbeat against his soothing his soul and easing his pain.

Suddenly Alex gave a loud yelp and jerked sharply on the deck. Yelping at the sudden movement Chris growled in annoyance. Then looking over his shoulder he gave a loud bark of wolfish laughter at the sight of the little black pup pulling on the white and black tail. The little pup has her feet set in a wide stance as she tried to pull Alex back backward.

Alex gave a warning snap, growling as the little pup continued to annoy his tail. Chris head butted his mate trying to calm his agitated mate down. Realising that wasn't work, he shifted back into his human form and called fondly, "Princess, don't annoy Uncle Lex. You know he'll gets all snappy at you."

The black pup instantly let go of Alex's tail and sat back on her haunches offering them both the sweetest most innocent look possible. Chris shook his head and ignoring the pain in his leg he reached over and pulled the little pup onto his lap. He suddenly grab her up smirking as Alex plonked his head very purposely on his lap, taking up the entire space, the black wolf glaring up at him. Rolling his eyes at his mate's possessive nature, Christ settled the pup on Alex's shoulders, stroking both wolves at the same time. Alanna gave a loud little yawn and flexing her paws she ruffled up the spiked fur on the crown of Lex's head. It was a move that had the black wolf huffing in annoyance but not enough to make him do anything other than glare at his mate for putting the little bundle there in the first place.

After a few minutes Alanna got restless and as she slipped off Alex's shoulders for the umpteenth time the annoyed wolf shifted and setting the startled pup on Christ's lap, Alex snapped, "You need to learn better balance, young lady." He twisted his head round trying to look at his own back. When he failed to get a good look, he glared at Chris and offering a pathetic pout he huffed, "Has she left marks on me?"

"A few," replied Chris chuckled unable to resist running his hand down Alex's back his fingers tracing the tiny claw marks criss-crossing Alex's shoulder blades. Alex growled in annoyance glaring daggers at the little pup.

"Lex," soothed Chris, "She's only a pup." he burst out laughing at the evil glare Alex gave him. Shaking his head at his mate's sulk, he scooped Alanna up and nuzzling his face against her black fur, he cooed, "But Lex - look at her," He held her out towards Alex and right on cute Alanna gave an adorable little yap, blinking her big blue eyes at Alex as Chris offered his frowning mate a teasing wink as he asked mockingly, "How can you be mad at her? She so adorable and...""

"Shut up, duckweed!" huffed Alex, pushing Chris's hands away although he made sure not to jostle Alanna as he did. He looked away, his mischievously malicious mind already plotting his revenge on Chris when he was suddenly struck by a wickedly wonderful idea. With a wicked smirk splitting his face he suddenly leant in and tickling the little pup under the chin, he murmured suggestively, "Sweetheart you wanna do me a favour and shift? I wanna teach you something."

He didn't have to wait long. Within moments Alanna was sitting on Chris's lap looking up at him with large trusting eyes. Grabbing his t-shirt Chris pulled it over Alanna's head before settling her back on his lap.

"Now listen very carefully," ordered Alex, "I'm gonna teach you a joke okay?" he waited for Alanna to nod, her excitement visible on her face, "Okay first off - what's the opposite of near?"

Alanna thought a moment then answered, "Far?"

"Good girl, praised Alex, offering her a killer smile, "Now what's the opposite of Queen?"

Alanna cocked her head thinking for a moment before murmuring uncertainly," King?"

"Excellent," smirked Alex pointedly ignoring the concerned look Chris as now throwing him, his mate obviously trying to work out what Alex was up to and failing. "And finally," said Alex, "What's the opposite of heaven?"

Alanna's frown deepened and for a moment she didn't answer. Shaking his head Chris hissed, "Lex what you are ding?"

"Having some fun," winked Alex not backing down from the glare Chris was giving, "Come on sweetheart," he prompted, "What's the opposite of heaven?"

Alanna pouted at him before looking at Chris and mewing, "Uncle Chris?"

"Its hell, sweetheart," sighed Chris realising the sooner she answered the sooner Lex would leave her alone.

"Now say those 3 words together," ordered Alex, smiling innocently at the very trusting Alanna.

"Far, king, hell," repeated Alanna proudly, not understanding why Lex burst into peals of laughter or why Chris leant over and smacked him on the chest which just resulted in Alex laughing even more.

Getting himself under control Lex grinned at her and lifting her off Chris's lap, he ordered, "Good, now say those words really fast for me."

"Farkinghell," repeated Alanna a little frown creasing her forehead as Alex let out another howl of laughter.

"You're such a dick head," hissed Chris shaking his head in disbelief, although he was fighting very hard not to give into his gut reaction to burst out laughing at hearing Alanna say those words.

Alex smirked at him then smiling up at Alanna he ordered, "Now why don't you go find Uncle John or your Dad and tell them that joke."

"Okay," nodded Alanna, flashing him a wide grin before she dived in for a hug – which Alex returned with delight, although he'd deny it if ever asked - before she turned and hurried away, Chris's t-shirt swamping her little form.

"You know Orton's gonna kill you for teaching his daughter to say that, don't you?"

"Oh please," smirked Alex getting gracefully to his feet, "How long d'you think it would be before Evan let slip. You know that boy's got a mouth like a filthy sailor at times.

Chris shook his head chuckling at Lex's warped sense of humour. Leaning back against the railing he sighed and balled his fists, fighting hard not to whimper as new pain flared through his wrecked leg.

"You want a hand getting up?"

He didn't open his eyes. He knew instinctively Alex was reaching down to help him to his feet. For a moment he wanted to ignore the offer of help. He hated feeling so useless, he had never relied on anyone else in his life but since the crippling injury he found he was relying more and more on Alex, a fact his dominate wolf hated. But then as his leg chose that moment to remind him how screwed up it really was, he opened his eyes and looking up he nodded slowly. Lex gave him a faint smile then simply bending down he slipped his arms around Chris waist and lifted him up.

Hopping onto his good leg, he leant in, resting most of his weight against his more than willing mate. For a moment Lex behaved then slowly he flattened his hand's against Chris's back and tightened his grip, pulling his mate closer moving the embrace from platonic into something far more intimate. Titling his head he looked into Chris's eyes pleased to see they had returned to the lighter blue shade. Smiling almost lovingly, he brushed his lips against Chris's, whispering, "I'm sorry I forced you to shift."

"Don't be," assured Chris his hand absently caressing Lex's bare hips. He pulled his mate closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly, both of their wolves howling in delight at the sensations racing through their systems. "It felt good," he reassured a sceptical looking Alex, "My wolf has missed laying with its mate."

Alex smiled almost coyly, earring a teasing chuckle from Chris. Glaring at his teasing mate, he leant in again and he kissed Chris's lips, his tongue flicking against the closed mouth, silently asking for access. For a moment Chris resisted, taking a moment to tease his mate, his more dominant wolf enjoying the fleeting show of power over Alex's more submissive wolf. He resisted until Lex actually mewed into the kiss, Alex roughly rolling his hips against Chris's, a physical request for his mate to relent. It was a request Chris could never refuse. Instantly he relented giving Lex the access he yearned for and for once he allowed Alex to control the kiss, loving the passion and need he could feel rolling off his mate. As they started to lose themselves in the kiss the moment was shattered by a loud roar from inside the house, followed by, "Damn it, Shelley! I'm going to kill you!"

Grinning like a naught school boy, Lex looked at Chris and winked, sniggering, "I'm guessing Alanna told him her new joke."

"We are so dead," sighed Chris reaching over and grabbing his crutch. "Come on, lets got off the deck and down into the yard, we can keep a moving target down there."

Lex nodded and slipping an arm around Chris's waist he helped him down the stairs, trying to put a little space between them and then now enraged father threatening all sorts of retribution when he got his hands on them.

FIN x


End file.
